


You my love

by Sugahope15



Category: SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, mates - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahope15/pseuds/Sugahope15
Summary: Yoongi was walking to Hoseok ,but stop when hearing cry. He noticed that it came from the puppy hybrid.Hoseok is very scared off having a mate. Because he have very bad past.I sorry if my grammar is bad, English is not my first language.
Relationships: VMinKook - Relationship, bottom Jimin - Relationship, bottom hoseok - Relationship, bottom jin - Relationship, joonjin, switch v - Relationship, top joon - Relationship, top jungkook - Relationship, top yoongi - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	You my love

Every hybrid have a mate, when they are near their mate they want close to them.  
Namjoon enter the cat hybrid house to wake up Yoongi. Namjoon was going up the stairs he miss a step and fall, after he reach his room. When he opens the door their was music sheet on the floor and Yoongi was sleeping on his computer at was make to do beets. Namjoon shanks Yoongi shoulder to wake him.  
Yoongi you need to wake up or we going to late for work. Said Namjoon . Yoongi wake up confused because he thought that he fall to sleep on his bed.  
Joon what time is it? Ask Yoongi  
It’s 7:30 am we need be there at 8 am. Said Namjoon. Yoongi get up fast to get ready for work.  
They work the bighit and ran to their office.

Hoseok wake early to walk for think about what route to make for a song. When he got home and saw white ear puppy hybrid cry.  
Jimin what wrong why are you crying? Ask Hoseok whole hugging him.  
When I wake up and when to check on you and you was not in your room. I thought that he took you? Said Jimin Jimin, I will goes with him without a fight. Said Hoseok. Giving Jimin a big and warm smile, while rap his back. After a while Jimin claim down from his crying. Jimin wash your face I need to get ready, and I will make something to eat. Hoseok said.


End file.
